Be Careful Who You Go Home With Tonight
by Ardikus
Summary: Jaune and Yang are the last two to leave the club after their teams spend a night in Vale celebrating. What might happen with Jaune Tipsy and Yang Drunk?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I asked a friend to give me a prompt to write, he gave me "Team JNPR and RWBY go out drinking to celebrate (something) and Yang gets thoroughly drunk. Jaune offers to get her home." I took it a bit off the rails. I also wrote a second possible ending to the story.**

"You know Jauney, you're not half bad when you're not being such a boring stick in the mud!"

Jaune caught Yang as she stumbled away from him, taking her arm and putting it over his shoulder so that she wouldn't fall over.

"Thank you, Yang." He deadpanned, rolling his eyes and almost stumbling himself as he supported the blonde haired girl's weight.

"No really!" she continued, oblivious to his sarcasm, "I thought I was going to have to drag you out here and force you to have fun, but look at you go!"

Despite the backhandedness of the compliment, Jaune couldn't help but smile. He'd managed to pass all his classes in their first year at Beacon Academy, including Combat Class, Jaune thought smugly.

Naturally, Yang had declared that such an accomplishment needed celebration, and Nora was quick to jump on the bandwagon.

So his team, along with Yang and the rest of team RWBY, had gone out into town and gone to a club that Yang apparently frequented.

Yang had pretty much made sure that everyone (Save for Ruby) had at least one drink. It had been amusing watching her argue with Weiss over it, but in the end the heiress had given in and ordered something. Nora also had only one drink, mostly because Ren and Pyrrha cut her off after that as a precaution.

It ended up being in vain, as apparently, Nora couldn't hold her drinks at all, and of all things, she was a sleepy drunk.

She'd passed out at ten thirty and Ren had taken her back to Beacon. Weiss and Ruby had followed at eleven.

Pyrrha stuck around until near one thirty, taking advantage of the opportunity to relax a little. After enough drinks she had started to spill hilarious stories about her time in Mistral training and going to school, and Jaune had been glad to see her enjoy herself after all the pressure he knew she felt at Beacon to preform.

Blake had left at two, proving to be well versed at drinking. She hadn't really acted much different, though she had danced with Yang, Pyrrha and even with Jaune once or twice throughout the night.

That had left himself and Yang, and to be honest, Jaune would have been fine calling it a night when Pyrrha did and heading back to Beacon then, but Yang had insisted he stay, saying that it was him they were partying for so he had to stick it out and be the last one to leave. He hadn't drunk too much, but it was enough for that logic to make sense just long enough for Jaune to realize he'd been roped into being Yang's handler as she got completely hammered.

And thus, here he was. Whoop-tie-do.

"Just keep walking Yang, and take it easy, or else you might puke."

"Naw, you're the one that does that, remember Vomit boy?"

He groaned, lifting his head up to the sky as Yang laughed.

"Aw come on, I'm just teasing." She giggled, her nose bumping against his neck as she swayed. He rolled his eyes, looking down at her. He was glad he hadn't had too much to drink, otherwise Jaune doubted the two of them would have been capable of walking home.

"You know," she said, tone light, "You're a pretty damn good dancer." She looked up at him as they turned a corner on the street. He shrugged, "My sisters forced me to learn how, I didn't really have much of a choice." She laughed again, placing a hand on his chest teasingly, "I think it paid off, if only Weiss had stuck around long enough to dance with you, maybe you would sweep her off her feet." The hand rose higher, "Wouldn't that have been something, huh Ladykiller?"

He turned pink, "Yea," he said, chuckling nervously, "Too bad." Apparently he didn't say it convincingly enough, because Yang pouted before grinning up at him, leaning in close.

"What? Ice Queen not strike your fancy anymore?" she teased, "Don't tell me you've moved on?" He looked away, face shifting to red.

Staying silent was a bad idea, giving Yang plenty of time to draw her own conclusions.

"Ooh," she exclaimed, eyes lighting up mischievously, "Is that why you wanted to leave with Pyrrha, hmm? How daring! Were the two of you looking to find some privacy, Jaune?"

He stammered out a denial, face burning, "We're not like that! No no no, we're just friends! It's not Pyrrha!"

They'd come to a stop, and Yang leaned up on her tiptoes to be eye to eye with him, grinning devilishly.

"Who is it then?" she asked, and he froze and looked at her in confusion, realizing his mistake. "You said it isn't Pyrrha, who is it then?"

He swallowed hard as she traced her fingers up his arm, "Come on Jauney. Who's the lucky girl who has your attention? Are you going to try and get her the same way you tried with Weiss?"

Her other hand was at his waist, "Maybe you'll use some of those dancing moves to woo her?" she mused, "Or," Yang commented, "Maybe," she leaned in real close, "Maybe you're just waiting for her to make the first move?"

He could feel her breath on his lips, and tried to back away, only to find that she had him backed up against the wall of a building.

"Come on, Lady Killer, maybe I can help you." She grinned, before leaning in and planting a kiss on his throat. He tried to lean away with what little room he had, but Yang grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt with one hand, the other sliding from his waist to his stomach as she dragged her lips up and across his jaw.

"Yang." He tried, but she pushed herself up against him and whispered into his ear.

"It's funny, you would think someone who goes out to clubs as often as I do would know how to hold their alcohol, and not get too drunk." She said, "I guess I must have been distracted, after all, I did say you could sweep a girl off her feet with your dancing, and we danced an awful lot together tonight Jaune." The hand on his stomach managed to find its way under his shirt, "Its almost like you wanted to dance with me all night."

With that, she pulled back enough from his ear to drag Jaune into a bruising kiss, pushing him further against the wall.

Jaune froze for a moment before responding, one hand slipping around to the small of Yang's back to pull her closer than she already was as the other buried itself into her hair without caution, running through her golden mane and brushing the back of her neck, making her shiver.

The kiss became more intense, and Yang's hand slid further up his chest, one leg pressing in between his own. They broke apart.

"Fuck, Yang." He panted, blinking.

She kissed him again, languidly, and then grinned against his mouth, "You'll have to buy me dinner first."

His eyebrows raised, "Seriously?"

Her grin turned suggestive, "Well, unless you can give me a reason to skip a few steps?"

In response, Jaune tightened his arm around her and flipped them around, pinning Yang against the wall and placing kisses down her neck, towards her collarbone, pressing his hips forwards into hers. She let out a gasp even as both her hands slid into his hair and gripped hard, tugging him back up to meet her lips.

Needless to say, Jaune made a very convincing argument that night.


	2. Alternate Version

**A/N: This right here, is the other version of this prompt that I wrote. You may do as I do, and blame my friend who gave me the prompt for this.**

"You know Jauney, you're not half bad when you're not being such a boring stick in the mud!"

Jaune caught Yang as she stumbled away from him, taking her arm and putting it over his shoulder so that she wouldn't fall over.

"Thank you, Yang." He deadpanned, rolling his eyes and almost stumbling himself as he supported the blonde haired girl's weight.

"No really!" she continued, oblivious to his sarcasm, "I thought I was going to have to drag you out here and force you to have fun, but look at you go!"

Despite the backhandedness of the compliment, Jaune couldn't help but smile. He'd managed to pass all his classes in their first year at Beacon Academy, including Combat Class, Jaune thought smugly.

Naturally, Yang had declared that such an accomplishment needed celebration, and Nora was quick to jump on the bandwagon.

So his team, along with Yang and the rest of team RWBY, had gone out into town and gone to a club that Yang apparently frequented.

Yang had pretty much made sure that everyone (Save for Ruby) had at least one drink. It had been amusing watching her argue with Weiss over it, but in the end the heiress had given in and ordered something. Nora also had only one drink, mostly because Ren and Pyrrha cut her off after that as a precaution.

It ended up being in vain, as apparently, Nora couldn't hold her drinks at all, and of all things, she was a sleepy drunk.

She'd passed out at ten thirty and Ren had taken her back to Beacon. Weiss and Ruby had followed at eleven.

Pyrrha stuck around until near one thirty, taking advantage of the opportunity to relax a little. After enough drinks she had started to spill hilarious stories about her time in Mistral training and going to school, and Jaune had been glad to see her enjoy herself after all the pressure he knew she felt at Beacon to preform.

Blake had left at two, proving to be well versed at drinking. She hadn't really acted much different, though she had danced with Yang, Pyrrha and even with Jaune once or twice throughout the night.

That had left himself and Yang, and to be honest, Jaune would have been fine calling it a night when Pyrrha did and heading back to Beacon then, but Yang had insisted he stay, saying that it was him they were partying for so he had to stick it out and be the last one to leave. He hadn't drunk too much, but it was enough for that logic to make sense just long enough for Jaune to realize he'd been roped into being Yang's handler as she got completely hammered.

And thus, here he was. Whoop-tie-do.

"Just keep walking Yang, and take it easy, or else you might puke."

"Naw, you're the one that does that, remember Vomit boy?"

He groaned, lifting his head up to the sky as Yang laughed.

"Aw come on, I'm just teasing." She giggled, her nose bumping against his neck as she swayed. He rolled his eyes, looking down at her. He was glad he hadn't had too much to drink, otherwise Jaune doubted the two of them would have been capable of walking home.

"You know," she said, tone light, "You're a pretty damn good dancer." She looked up at him as they turned a corner on the street. He shrugged, "My sisters forced me to learn how, I didn't really have much of a choice." She laughed again, placing a hand on his chest teasingly, "I think it paid off, if only Weiss had stuck around long enough to dance with you, maybe you would sweep her off her feet." The hand rose higher, "Wouldn't that have been something, huh Ladykiller?"

He turned pink, "Yea," he said, chuckling nervously, "Too bad." Apparently he didn't say it convincingly enough, because Yang pouted before grinning up at him, leaning in close.

"What? Ice Queen not strike your fancy anymore?" she teased, "Don't tell me you've moved on?" He looked away, face shifting to red.

Staying silent was a bad idea, giving Yang plenty of time to draw her own conclusions.

"Ooh," she exclaimed, eyes lighting up mischievously, "Is that why you wanted to leave with Pyrrha, hmm? How daring! Were the two of you looking to find some privacy, Jaune?"

He stammered out a denial, face burning, "We're not like that! No no no, we're just friends! It's not Pyrrha!"

They'd come to a stop, and Yang leaned up on her tiptoes to be eye to eye with him, grinning devilishly.

"Who is it then?" she asked, and he froze and looked at her in confusion, realizing his mistake. "You said it isn't Pyrrha, who is it then?"

He swallowed hard as she traced her fingers up his arm, "Come on Jauney. Who's the lucky girl who has your attention? Are you going to try and get her the same way you tried with Weiss?"

Her other hand was at his waist, "Maybe you'll use some of those dancing moves to woo her?" she mused, "Or," Yang commented, "Maybe," she leaned in real close, "Maybe you're just waiting for her to make the first move?"

He could feel her breath on his lips, and tried to back away, only to find that she had him backed up against the wall of a building.

"Come on, Lady Killer, maybe I can help you." She grinned, before leaning in and planting a kiss on his throat. He tried to lean away with what little room he had, but Yang grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt with one hand, the other sliding from his waist to his stomach as she dragged her lips up and across his jaw.

"Yang." He tried, but she pushed herself up against him and whispered into his ear.

"It's funny, you would think someone who goes out to clubs as often as I do would know how to hold their alcohol, and not get too drunk." She said, "I guess I must have been distracted, after all, I did say you could sweep a girl off her feet with your dancing, and we danced an awful lot together tonight Jaune." The hand on his stomach managed to find its way under his shirt, "Its almost like you wanted to dance with me all night."

With that, she pulled back enough from his ear to drag Jaune into a bruising kiss, pushing him further against the wall.

Jaune froze for a moment before responding, one hand slipping around to the small of Yang's back to pull her closer than she already was as the other buried itself into her hair without caution, running through her golden mane and brushing the back of her neck, making her shiver.

His mind finally caught up to what his body was doing, but Yang broke off the kiss before he had a chance to do it himself. He barely had time to breathe before she was moving in for another, and he gripped her arms, pushing her back and swallowing hard.

"It's Ruby."

She stopped, inches from him, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"What?" she whispered, breath brushing his lips.

He closed his eyes for a long moment before looking her in the eye.

"The girl you keep asking about, the one I like." He said, "The one you think is you." He added needlessly.

"It's Ruby. I'm in love with Ruby, Yang, not you."

Just like that, he could see her deflate. Her hair, which had seemed to shine brightly all night, looked dim and flat. Her eyes looked grey instead of their usual lilac.

"Oh." She said, failing to hide the quiver in her tone. "Oh."

She moved to back away, and Jaune let go of her arms, looking at her sadly. She looked so unlike the bright and confident girl he'd met at the beginning of the year. The girl who had become a good friend to him in the past few months, despite how different they were. He just hadn't realized that it had turned into this for her.

Yang turned to leave, but Jaune reached out, grabbing her arm again, as gently as he could.

"Yang!" he shouted, freezing her in place, "I'm sorry, Yang."

She shook her head, not looking at him.

"Not your fault, Jaune, you don't choose who you love." She looked up at him, trying to smile, "You better treat my sister right, she deserves a good guy like you." With that, she shook off his grip and fled into the night, and Jaune let her go, sliding down the wall to the pavement with his head in his hands, wondering how the night had gone so wrong so quickly.

Around the corner, another blonde was sat similarly, letting the tears flow in silence now that nobody could see.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: One reviewer said they were sad this prompt wasn't rated M, and my Beta doubted my ability to write smut. So this one is NSFW, kids.**

Her eyes opened slowly, vision too bleary to make out anything other than the light coming in through the windows of the hotel room. She blinked a few times, looking at the window near her, before burying her head into the pillow beneath her and squeezing her eyes shut. It was definitely too early to be awake after a night of drinking.

A groan from her side made her reconsider, as she peeked out from her pillow at her fellow blonde as he raised an arm up to cover his eyes from the light. She smiled into the pillow as thoughts of their night together flitted through her mind.

He'd certainly earned a free pass to skip that dinner. They had set a furious pace, and Yang wasn't sure if they'd let up at all for as long as they'd gone. She could still feel the soreness in all the right places as she stretched out some.

Seeing that Jaune was still covering his eyes, Yang decided to take advantage, propping herself up and leaning over to place a kiss on his shoulder. He stilled, lifting his arm enough to peek down to find Yang smiling up at him.

"Morning." She greeted, resting her chin on his chest as she drapped an arm over his stomach.

"Hi." He replied, a smile tugging at his lips. Yang looked at him for a bit longer as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and the arm that had been covering his eyes came down to rest over her shoulders comfortably, fingers toying with strands of her hair.

"So," she began, taking his calmness as a good sign, "Last night was a thing." She said.

He chuckled, the action causing his chest to rumble under her chin.

"I guess you could call it that, Yang." He teased, making her flush.

Glaring at him, she poked a finger in his face, "And what would you call it then, smartass?"

He took on a completely neutral expression, "I'd call it blisteringly hot sex."

After a moment he broke out laughing, and Yang joined him.

"I guess you don't regret it, then?" she asked, once they'd gotten themselves under control again.

He leaned up, forcing Yang to pull back some and sit up rather than lie against him. The blankets dropped, leaving her completely uncovered from the waist up, but Jaune kept his eyes on hers.

"Not a bit." He told her, lifting an arm to place a hand on her cheek. "I wasn't that drunk, if you'll remember, I knew what was happening. I wanted it to happen."

Yang smiled, "Good." She said, before tilting her head to one side, her smile becoming a little bit crooked, "Because I was sort of hoping that this wouldn't be a one-time thing. If you know what I mean, Jaune."

He laughed, "I think I'll need a little more time to rest before another night like that, I've felt less exhausted after missions than after that."

Grinning, Yang raised her hands up over her head, stretching out slowly. She watched Jaune's eyes flicker lower for a moment before they returned to her face.

Finally, she let her hands fall down around his neck, leaning in close, "Are you sure? Last night was fun." She grinned, "but if you really need it," she paused, close enough for their lips to brush, and whispered, "I can be gentle."

Jaune responded by pressing his lips to hers, his hands finding hold on her waist. Yang shifted, lifting a leg over his body and straddling his waist. She managed to do so over top of the blankets as well, if only to tease him more, grinding her hips slowly against him, separated by the thin fabric.

He growled, fingers digging in against her hips. "What's wrong, Lady Killer?" she asked between kisses, "Don't like being teased?"

He responded by shifting his focus to her neck, dragging languid kisses under her jaw. His fingers moved, brushing lightly at her sides as he eased them near her breasts, never quite getting there. Yang let out a whine, and when she felt him grinning against her jaw, she bucked her hips, making his breath hitch.

"Not gonna win that game, pal." She said, making him chuckle. He wrapped one arm around her back, pulling her flush against him as he cupped a breast with the other hand. The movement shifted the blanket, and she felt Jaune using the arm around her to lift her up enough that he could kick the blanket away entirely, leaving nothing between them. "Who says I'm playing?" he whispered, squeezing the breast in his hand and kissing the corner of Yang's mouth.

She liked this. Last night had been almost frantic, like they weren't sure they would have another chance at something like this. Now though, they'd both woken up to the other still there, they could take their time, and see where things went.

Bearing that in mind, Yang reached down to press him against her entrance before sinking down on him, torturously slow. She sighed when she bottomed out, pressing against him and placing light kisses across his face. Jaune still had one hand on her chest, but the other had abandoned its grip on her back and was now running up and down her back instead, his fingers dragging through strands of her hair.

His fingers brushing across her spine gave her chills, so Yang decided to have some mercy on him, slowly beginning to rock back and forth, sliding a little higher on him. The sudden movement tore a low groan from his throat, and he leaned down to bury his face against her shoulder, his teeth sinking in just enough to leave a mark. Yang didn't particularly care, she didn't plan on keeping this a secret from anyone. Besides, they'd both already left more than enough marks on each other the night before, a few more wouldn't change anything.

Instead she smiled, carding her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp as her rocking picked up in pace.

As she continued, she felt him stop brushing through her hair, his arms wrapping her in a loose embrace, before he thrusted up into her suddenly. She moaned quietly, pressing her lips to his ear, and he repeated the movement, using his grip on her upper back to pull her down in time with his thrusts, drawing another moan from her, which only encouraged him.

It didn't take long before she could feel the pressure mounting, his thrusts hitting all the right spots, and her breath became slightly staggered as she started to roll her hips, changing the sensation and sending her over the edge. Yang closed her eyes, feeling rather than seeing Jaune bring his head up to her level to pull her into another kiss as she rode out her orgasm, him still thrusting throughout. It only took a few seconds before his own movements became erratic, and he reached his own climax, holding her close as she collapsed on top of him.

After a few minutes of silence, as their bodies calmed, she heard Jaune snort below her. She gave him a sharp glance, and he looked back to her with mirth in his eyes.

"I'd say that I could get used to waking up like this, but we sleep in dorms."

She smiled, laying her head against his chest.

"Well," she said slyly, "We just finished the school year, Ruby and I are going home to Patch for the break." She glanced upwards, making eye contact with him, "I'm sure we can spend some time together before we come back to Beacon."

Jaune stared at her for a second, before he grinned widely tightening his arms around her in their embrace.

"Are we going to tell anyone about this?" he asked, sounding unsure. Yang laughed, raising her head and kissing him soundly, stretching her body against his to reach his lips.

"You're kidding, right?" she asked in a light tone, placing a hand on his cheek, "We need to be able to see the Ice Queen's face when she finds out we're a thing."

Yang watched as Jaune burst out laughing, no doubt picturing the Heiress's face when she was given this news.

"She's not going to be sure whether she should be happy you're over her or offended you managed it so quickly." She added, and he cracked up again, after getting so close to being under control.

"I can't win with Weiss, can I?"

"Nope."

Jaune chuckled, "Darn, and here I had my guitar already for another stunning serenade at her door."

She smiled, leaning her face into the crook of his neck. "You could just serenade me instead, Lady Killer."

She felt his smile widen, "You sure you want to torture yourself like that?" he asked in a wry tone. She leaned up enough to kiss his cheek, "You're not actually bad with a guitar." She admitted, "Or at singing, really." She laughed at his surprised expression. "Maybe try singing a real song, though. The one you made to ask Weiss to the dance wasn't a foot stomper, I'm afraid."

"I'll make a note of that." He said, and it took her a second to realize what was hidden in that statement. It made her narrow her eyes at him.

"Did you just tell a pun?" she asked in a dangerous voice, making him gulp suddenly. "Um, yes?"

She leaned in until their noses were brushing, placing a hand on his chest, right over his heart.

"Why have you not been laughing at my puns all year then?"

She watched with delight as he panicked, racking his brain for an answer to save himself.

"Err, I was saving myself from the judgement of the others?" he tried. Lucky for him, Yang was just messing with him, and true to form she smiled brightly and patted his cheek, "Good answer." She teased, hopping off of him suddenly and leaving the bed, still naked. She walked to the bathroom to take a shower, knowing they needed to get back to Beacon before their teams freaked out too much at their absence.

When she exited the bathroom she was glad to see he'd picked up on her intentions, and had found all of their clothes on the bed. He headed into the bathroom himself to clean up.

They walked to the airships, holding hands without worry and talking together like old friends.

When they reached their dorm rooms, Yang paused at her door after separating from him and turned.

"Jaune?" He stopped and turned to her, just before he'd opened the door to his own room.

Yang stepped close to him, pressing their bodies together and she leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"You should tell more puns." She backed away enough to see the confusion sprout on his face before leaning to his ear again, "If we hadn't needed to come back to Beacon so soon, I'd have fucked you into the bedsheets for the one you sprung on me." His hands reached up to grip her waste almost right away, but Yang danced away from him, his fingers missing their mark. She waltzed back to her dorm and opened the door, winking at him as she went in, "Better luck next time." She teased, before closing the door.

Jaune stood there for a solid minute, hands still reached out in front of him, before he groaned and let his head fall back against his door. "Gods, she's crazy." He muttered, before letting out a yelp as the door behind him swung open.

"Who's – Oh!" He turned to find Nora had opened the door and was looking at him in surprise, no doubt taking in the marks on his neck, along with all the other signs of what he'd been up to recently. "And where have you been since last night, oh Fearless Leader?" she asked, grinning evilly at him.

Jaune gulped.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yep, another one. *Fake gasp.***

"Arc."

"Yep."

"Jaune Arc, the blond doofus."

"Yeps."

Weiss stared at her with such dumbfoundedness that Yang wasn't sure if she wanted to risk laughing.

"You mean to tell me, that you're actually dating that colossal idiot?"

Yang just grinned at her teammate, "What? Jealous that I got him before you could put your pride aside to grab him yourself?"

The white-haired girl recoiled as if burnt. "As if I would stoop so low!" she shouted. Yang raised an eyebrow.

Weiss seemed to realize what she'd said, even as Blake snorted in amusement from her bed.

"Not that I'm assuming you're stooping low, but well. It's just, he's… Jaune." She finished lamely.

Yang shot Weiss a wry grin, "I was fully aware of that fact last night Ice Queen, don't you worry."

"When did this even happen? At the club?"

Blake chimed in, "If it did, it happened after I left at two."

"Naw," Yang teased, "It happened while we were walking back towards Beacon."

Weiss's eyebrows furrowed, "You didn't come back to Beacon though."

Now Yang grinned provocatively, "Jaune convinced me to take a detour. It was well worth it."

Weiss's eyes went wide, and Yang could see a raised eyebrow from Blake as well, hidden behind her book. "You mean you, with him?"

Smirking, Yang pulled down her scarf to reveal the mass of hickeys along her neck, "I don't wear this just because it looks good."

Frustrated, Weiss fell back on her bed. "I cannot believe that one of my own teammates would do something like this."

"Like what, Weiss?"

"You know exactly what you did!"

"I'm not sure I do, Weiss."

"You did 'it' with Jaune Arc, of all people." She protested weakly.

Yang rolled her eyes, glad that Ruby wasn't in the room right now to deal with this. "The word you're looking for is sex, Weiss. I had sex with Jaune. Multiple times in fact. Does this upset you for some reason? Would you rather I have sex with someone else? Blake, maybe?" Said girl's eyes widened before she slammed her nose into her book, shaking her head profusely.

"Or maybe you want me all to yourself, huh Weiss cream?" Weiss's face turned a brilliant shade of red, but before she could deny anything, the door shot open. Yang turned, expecting to see Ruby, but was instead greeted with the sight of Jaune frantically closing the door behind him and spinning to lock eyes with her. "Hide me!" he whisper yelled, running over and diving onto Yang's bed, throwing the covers over as much of his body as he could and hiding the rest behind Yang.

"What are you – Hey!" Yang shouted as Jaune grabbed her side and squeezed, shushing her. Moments later, Nora burst into the room, her eyes searching around. They narrowed on the lump under Yang's sheets and her lips split into a vicious grin.

"Jauneyyyy." She sang, "Nowhere left to run, now come out and tell me where you got those bruises!"

"Um." Weiss began, before stopping and wondering if she wanted to involve herself in this madness.

Yang rolled her eyes, reaching back and flicking Jaune on the head.

Turning to stare down Nora, Yang pulled her scarf down once again, levelling the hyper girl with a challenging stare as she revealed bruises matching those on Jaune's neck. Nora's eyes widened.

"Oh, good." _Oh boy._ "We were just about to go searching for Jaune's body, but it seems he's survived." Pyrrha said, as she poked her head in the doorway. Yang could see Ren in the hall as well. She fixed her scarf once more, covering up the marks and waiting for the inevitable with a small grin.

"What exactly is all this about, Nora? Ren didn't seem to know when I came back to the dorm."

Nora pointed a finger towards Yang. "Yang and Jaune gave each other hickeys!"

Ren's eyes showed a flicker of surprise, though he made no other visible reaction. Pyrrha looked incredibly conflicted over it, but as much as Yang felt bad about that, the other girl should have made a move if she wanted anything to happen. She wasn't going to sit back and ignore her feelings just because someone else had liked Jaune first. Friend or not.

However, Ruby chose that moment to walk into the dorm, passing Ren and Pyrrha by. She looked over at Nora curiously, "What are hickeys?"

Everyone in the room froze, unsure of what to do. Ruby glanced around at everyone's expressions with confusion, before she heard a huff as Weiss got off her bed and walked over, whispering in Ruby's ear.

The younger girl turned progressively redder as Weiss kept explaining, until she was the same shade as her cape. She looked back and forth between Yang and Jaune, before locking on to the bruises lining Jaune's neck. He smiled sheepishly at her, and Yang just shrugged. Ruby let out a small squeak before disappearing from the room in a whirlwind of rose petals.

Everyone stared at the spot the hooded girl had been for a moment before turning back to Yang and Jaune. Nora smirked at her team leader again before a thought came to mind, and she turned to look at her other teammates. Ren was still in the door, but Pyrrha had disappeared while everyone was distracted with Ruby. The energetic girl frowned, before putting a smile back on.

"Welp, we'll just give you some space I guess. Right Renny?" She gave him a look that he understood completely.

"Yes, try to call and let us know if you wont be coming back to Beacon next time though, Jaune."

The two turned and left the room, not without Nora shooting Jaune a wink and two thumbs up.

With his team gone, Jaune sighed in relief and let his head fall down on Yang's shoulder. "Thank goodness." He mumbled, making Yang chuckle and pat his head.

"Ahem." The two looked up to see Weiss standing in front of Yang's bed, hands on her hips and one eyebrow raised. "I think we need to have a discussion, Jaune Arc."

He looked up at Weiss, and then turned to Yang. "Hide me?" he asked weakly.

Before Yang could respond, Weiss reached out and grabbed him by the ear, dragging him off the bed. He landed with an 'ouch' and scrambled to his feet. Jaune quickly realized Yang would be no help, as she was too busy rolling around her bed laughing at his predicament.

"Now, I may not understand why Yang would want to be with someone like you," Weiss paused to look down at him with thinly veiled disgust, "but she has, so if you hurt my teammate, I will kill you for it. Got it?"

Jaune gulped and nodded. Yang was wheezing, having lost her breath from laughing. "Yes, mama Weiss, keep going!" she choked out.

The heiress turned on her teammate, "And you. You better have made sure you used protection! I will not have my team involved in a teenage pregnancy scandal so you will be responsible if you insist on doing the deed with Arc."

Jaune's face looked like it couldn't decide whether to turn red with embarrassment or chalk white in fear as he realized they hadn't used any condoms. Yang was still wheezing, but managed to reign herself in.

"I've been planning this for a while Ice Queen, I'm using birth control." She chuckled at Jaune's constipated look, "I'm not an idiot."

She looked up at Weiss, raising an eyebrow, "Is that all, Mom? I think Blake wants me to give her all the dirty details of my night out."

Blake and Jaune both flushed red and sputtered out various denials towards the idea.

Yang, undaunted, looked about to open her mouth and follow through with the deed, so Jaune did the only thing that came to mind. He lunged towards her and grabbed her head, pulling Yang into a kiss. She recoiled reflexively, before relaxing into the kiss.

While he had her distracted, he reached over and grabbed a pillow from her bed, before separating from the kiss and shoving the pillow in Yang's face, knocking her back into her bed.

He turned back towards Blake and Weiss, giving them an apologetic shrug. "Was the only way I could think to shut her up." He stepped back from Yang's bed as the girl threw the pillow back at him, "She's your problem now!" he told her two teammates, before running out of their room and shutting the door behind him.

Weiss watched him go, and turned back to Yang to see the girl rolling her eyes at his retreat.

"That butt." The blonde muttered, a half smile on her face.

Weiss almost smiled. She wouldn't say it aloud, but at least the two of them made an interesting couple. From what she'd seen of them so far, at least.

Maybe this wouldn't be a bad thing. Though if he showed up at their door with that blasted guitar again, she was going to stab him in the groin, no matter who he was there for.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: So, a Christmas Themed short fic should be coming at best Before or on Christmas day, and at worst sometime before New Years, we will see, but I'm aiming for Christmas day so we will see. Until then, I managed to finish up the new part of this story, which has been sitting half finished for quite some time.**

Jaune hopped off the ferry and stepped down the gangplank onto the docks of Patch. A gust of wind hit him as he reached the bottom, catching at his white shirt and sending his hair in a million directions.

He looked around, taking in the scenery with a small smile. He could definitely see why Ruby and Yang loved their home. It was beautiful, and secluded enough that there were likely tons of places you could enjoy some peace and quiet.

It had been a few weeks since school had ended, and Jaune had used the time to see his family. It had gone great, they'd been excited to hear more about the friends he'd made and how Beacon had been. While he knew that they hadn't expected him to make it at Beacon, Jaune was doing his best to put that aside now that he'd proven he could, and just move on from there.

Of course, as soon as he'd let slip that he had a girlfriend, his family had stopped caring about anything else he'd done since leaving home. His sisters, particularly the older ones, were convinced he was lying to them. His mother hadn't stopped asking questions about her since the moment she'd found out and his father had just given him that smug knowing look, as if it was all thanks to his terrible advice that Jaune had landed a girl, when in reality Jaune still had no damn clue why Yang was interested in him. He just wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He'd enjoyed eating homecooked meals again, one of the things he'd probably missed the most about his home, right behind actually seeing his family, as annoying as his sisters could be.

When he'd mentioned to his parents that he wanted to go visit Yang for a week during break, they'd been somewhat reluctant, considering they hadn't seen him in so long, but in the end, it was his decision and they seemed too happy that he even had a girlfriend that they probably couldn't bring themselves to object.

Of course, that didn't stop his mother from embarrassing him like only a mother could, as she'd given him a hug and a kiss on the cheek when he was getting ready to leave, before handing him a box of condoms with a wink and saying that he had better be safe so he didn't catch up with his father in offspring too soon.

His sisters had loved it, of course. He wasn't feeling as thrilled by the action.

His dad had of course been zero help, since he just laughed at Jaune's face and given him a pat on a shoulder, commenting that if they were anything alike then the box would be empty before the week ended.

He found it slightly ironic, since he and Yang hadn't actually used any condoms the first night, or the morning after. If he were being honest with himself though, his dad was probably right, not that it stopped his cheeks from burning after he said it.

Now though, as he looked around the docks of the island his girlfriend grew up on, none of those thoughts could ruin his mood. Nothing could.

That was when he saw the sign, and remembered that he was Jaune Arc, and there was always something that could ruin his mood.

It was held barely over anyone's heads, curtesy of it being held by Ruby, who waved the sign around enthusiastically as she spotted him walking towards her. Yang stood to the side with a wide smirk, arms crossed and hips cocked.

"You could have put literally anything else and I would have been fine." He complained as he reached the two sisters, accepting the hug Ruby gave him in greeting before turning to Yang, who only smirked wider.

"Nah," she joked, "We wanted to make sure it got your attention, and Vomit Boy never fails to get a reaction." Jaune groaned into her shoulder as she pulled him into a hug.

"You couldn't even give me some dignity, and put lady killer on the sign?"

Yang snorted, "What, and have every guy that noticed the sign try and make a move thinking they could claim that title? We needed something that everyone would know was meant for you."

Jaune gave her an unamused glare, "My actual name might have worked."

"Pfft" Ruby giggled, "But then we wouldn't get to watch your face turn red!" the younger sister teased, holding the sign against her front. He sighed.

Thankfully, Yang took pity on him, pressing a kiss to his cheek and taking his hand. "Come on, we're walking home, since all three of us wouldn't fit on Bumblebee."

"Thank goodness for that." Jaune mumbled, making Ruby snicker.

"Just because you can't handle it doesn't make it bad." Yang argued as they began walking. Jaune looked at her incredulously, "I'd be fine on that bike if you didn't drive like a crazy person!"

She rolled her eyes, "You're just a big baby. My driving is fine."

"Sure it is." Ruby interjected.

"Nuh uh!" Yang shouted, grabbing her little sister in a headlock, "Don't you take his side!"

Jaune grinned, "See, I'm totally right!" he nudged Yang with his shoulder, making her huff.

"I still think you're just a wimp." She retorted childishly, sticking out her tongue. Jaune chuckled, "You're the one who decided to date this wimp, so I'm going to take it as a compliment."

"Don't remind me." She muttered, without any real heat.

It didn't take too long before they were walking through the woods, and, according to Yang and Ruby, getting close to their house.

Jaune looked around the forest they were in, somewhat wary, but Ruby claimed that there weren't any Grimm here, that they stayed deeper in the forest. It didn't stop him from worrying, especially since Yang and Ruby didn't even have their weapons with them, leaving the group with only Crocea Mors to protect them. Though if the two were so sure that there was no danger they hadn't even brought their weapons, then it was probably fine.

In fact, this was probably the most casually dressed he'd seen either sister. Yang was wearing an orange tank top and tan cargo pants, very far from her flashy combat attire. Ruby on the other hand was wearing shorts and a bright red hoodie. He'd been surprised to see her without her hood, considering she wore it almost constantly at Beacon, even in her school outfit, but it made sense. It'd be weird if she never took it off.

To be fair, he supposed, he was only wearing a white tee shirt and jeans anyways, but then his combat outfit wasn't much different. He really needed to work on that, or so Yang and Nora told him.

"Welp," Yang announced, spreading her arms out towards the large log house that they'd arrived at, "Here we are, home sweet home!"

Jaune took some time to look up at the house. It was big, obviously large enough to handle multiple visitors at a time, he'd guess. Considering how outgoing Yang was, he figured her dad must be similar, so a house with lots of guest rooms made sense.

Speaking of, he wondered if Mr. Xiao-Long was home.

He wasn't exactly sure which answer to that he would rather, but he wished he knew anyways.

Ruby ran to the house, swinging the door wide open and shooting inside without hesitation. Yang watched her go for a second before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the doorway.

"Come on," she said, turning her head to smile slyly at him over her shoulder, "I'll give you the grand tour."

Well, if that didn't make him really hope her dad wasn't home.

Gods, Jaune thought, she really was a bad influence, wasn't she?

Not that he was complaining.

"So here we have the living room, obviously." Yang said as they went through the front door. She then gestured to all the doorways branching off from the front room, "That's the Kitchen through there, and the bathroom there, oh, and my dad's study is down the hall along with his bedroom." Her finger moved on to a side door, "That leads to the backyard, we have a shed back there where I keep Bumblebee. There's tools for weapon maintenance back there if you happen to need them." Her eyes drifted down to his weapon at his hip, "Not that you have a very high maintenance weapon, but hey, anything can happen!" he grinned at her rambling, but said nothing as she pulled him towards the staircase.

He wondered where Ruby had run off to, he figured she was probably saying hi to their dog, Zwei, wherever she was. Maybe he was in their dad's office, maybe with their dad, too, but then Jaune wondered why Yang wouldn't take him there right away to get introduced. It'd seem kind of rude otherwise.

Yang must've caught on to his thoughts, because she nudged him hard with her shoulder as they went up the steps, nearly sending him toppling down to the bottom. He turned to glare at her, but she just continued up the stairs, tugging him along by the hand. She spoke without looking back.

"My dad is in town visiting with some friends, he won't be back until dinner. Relax Jaune." He smiled nervously, the expression lost on Yang, whose gaze remained ahead.

"I'm not worried, not really. If he raised you and Ruby then he must be pretty cool. I just didn't want to seem rude by not introducing myself right away."

Yang chuckled at him, finally turning her head as she made it to the top of the stairway, "If he'd been home, then dad would have been waiting at the door to say hi to you."

He reached the second to last step and stopped, raising an eyebrow at Yang when she refused to move and make space at the top of the stairs. She looked down at him with a sideways grin, standing a little taller than he did for once with him a step lower. Without saying anything, she leaned down for a kiss, gripping the front of his shirt to make sure he didn't fall backwards and tugging him closer instead.

"All the other bedrooms are up here. My dad set up one of the guest rooms for you, but I figured I'd show you where you'll really be staying while you're here." She said as they separated, before she winked and pulled away, skipping down the hall and glancing back at him before she ducked into one of the rooms and out of sight.

Jaune watched with slightly wide eyes from the stairs, before shaking his head with a small grin.

He started to walk down the hall towards the room his girlfriend had ducked into. He knew, of course, that it was her room, and that despite the chance of her dad catching them in bed together and how horrible that could be, even if it was just them in a bed together and nothing more, he'd definitely be sleeping there every night if that was what Yang wanted. He'd always suspected that Ruby had learned the puppy dog eyes manipulations from somewhere, and since dating Yang he'd found out just how right he was, there was nothing he could do when she looked at him with wide eyes, turning a darker shade of purple as she looked at him pleadingly. It was super unfair.

Besides that, the temptation that came with sharing a bed with someone as beautiful as Yang was probably already enough on its own, even if he liked to think he was good at keeping his head when it came to things like that.

He stepped into the room slowly, taking the time to look around and get a feel for Yang's room. It was a big sparse, which made him think that this hadn't been Yang's room very long. He was pretty sure he'd heard Ruby mention they had shared one growing up, so maybe Yang had switched to give both sisters some privacy at some point.

That being said, there were some things that let him know this was in fact, his girlfriend's room. There was a big Achieve Men poster on the wall, similar to the one in team RWBY's dorm, as well as a vase with some Sunflowers, Yang's favourite. The sheets on the bed were, thank gods, not disgustingly bright yellows and oranges, but instead light purple like her eyes.

In fact, as Jaune stepped into the room further, the only thing that seemed to be missing in showing him that this was Yang's room, was Yang herself.

The question of where she'd gone was quickly answered as he heard the door slam shut, and he felt hands on his back shove him towards the bed before he could turn around.

Jaune let out a surprised grunt as he fell face first onto the sheets of the bed. He'd barely managed to roll himself onto his back before Yang struck, hands on his shoulders to hold him down as she straddled his waist, legs pressed tight against him to keep him from squirming. She looked down at him with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"So, you like my room Lady Killer?" she whispered, leaning in close and giving him a generous view down her shirt.

"You know Ruby's in the house right?" he countered stoically, trying to hide the effect she was already having, even as her hips swayed back and forth dangerously close to his crotch, brushing against the fabric of his jeans.

"Ruby?" Yang questioned trivially, "I asked her if she could take Zwei for a nice long walk once we got here. She was only in the house for about a minute. It's just you and me Jaune." He gulped.

"Besides," she said, grin turning feral, "This only became my room during this break, I was hoping you could help me," Yang paused, bringing her mouth to his ear, fingers reaching up to brush his hair out of the way, "break it in, so to speak."

"Maybe, if my arms were free," Jaune hinted, eyes nearly all black as he looked up at Yang, before he nodded down at how Yang had one of his hands pinned under her knee, and the other held down by her arm. Without a word, he felt the pressure on his arms release, and Yang ground herself against him as she did so, maybe to try and encourage him. He was sure he didn't need any more encouragement, but it was welcome all the same.

He looked up to her eyes again, finding that they held a lot more affection than lust in them, even if the sexy smirk on her face said otherwise.

With all of that to spur him on, Jaune reached out to her hips, flipping Yang over so her could hover over her and then crushing his lips to hers, leaving no doubt as to whether they would take it slow as one of his newly freed hands slipped under the button of her cargo pants, making her gasp into his mouth.


End file.
